Sarin Forgranza
Sarin Forgranza is a dark mage who sells his skills to the highest bidder as a mercenary. He specialises in Wind Maker magic and uses his artificial arm's hidden weapons to fight. He holds a grudge against Peltin Geonova for severing his left arm, though he knows better than to simply try to hunt him down for revenge. He's cruel and calculating, and is always thinking of ways to increase his profit. Appearance Sarin is an average height man with orange eyes and black unkempt hair. He has a small scar on his right cheek, another two crossing his chest, intersecting over his left pectoral, and a large bullet hole scar in the center of his stomach which he keeps wrapped under bandages. All of these he got in his fight with Peltin. Most prominently, he has a black and orange artificial limb replacing his left arm. His usual attire consists of black pair of loose fitting pants held up by a belt adorned with small bags and decorative chains. He also has a pair of brown shoes, raparound shades, and wares another chain around his neck. His trademark is a long black coat with a read inside and a white stripe running along the arms and shoulders. Despite reaching to his knees, the ends of the jacket are torn and scorched, indicating that it was once longer. Also, Sarin has removed the entire left sleeve from the jacket, completely reviling his artificial arm. Personality For as long as anyone could remember, Sarin has been obsessed with money, or rather, the acquiring of it. The life of a mercenary is well suited to him, as it allows him to get paid doing anything that involves fighting. Whether it's a dark guild paying for an enforcer, or a country needing an agent outside the law, money is money in Sarin's eye's, no mater where it comes from. Though contracts may stay his hand, he is only truly loyal to himself. He will even attempt to double cross his employers if he thinks that he will benefit from it. When contracted to fulfill a mission, he often makes the condition that he be allowed to do things his own way, preferring to work on his own rather than under supervision. His methods, while brutal, often produce quick results. Turning adversaries on each other and wiping them out at there weakest is his preferred strategy, but he also employees tactics such as kidnaping and provocation to make his job easier. Despite his love of money, he is never blinded by it, abandoning missions he doesn't think he can complete. If ever betrayed, he will come seeking revenge, whether he gets paid for it or not. People often make the mistake of having Sarin deal with there problems, then trying to take him out to eliminate any witnesses. Because he never reveals his top strength, people often underestimate how mush is actually needed to kill him, often with lethal consequences. History As a child, Sarin worked as a street runner for a small scale criminal organisation. earning a respectable pay for the work he was doing, he quickly gained a love of money, soon becoming obsessed with it. He was soon partnered with a young Peltin Geonova, and the two quickly began climbing up the ranks within there organisation. It was then that they began training in magic, Peltin in Guns and eye magic, while Sarin focused on Wind-Maker magic. When Peltin had the idea to start up his own gang, Sarin saw it as an incredible chance to make money. As both he and Peltin had become mages, the older gangs in the area could do little to stop them from formulating there new organisation. For a while it worked out great, as the only thing separating them from the other gangs in the area was the fact that they could use magic. However, Peltin soon started grooming the gang into a sort of police force, rather then a criminal organisation. This never sat to well with Sarin, and the tension between the two quickly built up. just as he was thinking about leaving, Sarin was approached by the other rival gangs in the area, looking to have him assist in taking down Peltin's gang. Thinking this was the perfect opportunity, he lead a devastating attack against them, forcing them to flee. Working out another deal, Sarin got another contract to hunt down the remaining members. Slowly, Sarin began picking off members as they where on the run, collecting more money for every one he killed. Unexpectedly, the Youngest member, Carra Luind was the first of them to actually take the fight to Sarin, followed closely by The remaining members. Though many of Sarin's men where killed, Peltin and Carra where the only survivors of the attack. By this time, Sarin had chased them to Bantia,and had devised a plan to get even more money from his employers. Tracking the two remaining targets, Sarin kidnaped Carra in the hopes that he could use Peltin to kill his employers, then move in to sweep up what was left, collecting a fortune at the end. Despite Peltin acting just as he had planed, Sarin underestimated how much strength he still had left, and a long battle broke out between the two. Though both sustained heavy injuries, Sarin was forced to retreat after losing an arm, leaving his plans in ruins. Having to stay hidden to avoid the magic counsel, Sarin took the time to recover, and adapt to fighting with only one arm. Once it became safe for him to resurface, he began taking smaller jobs from dark guilds. On one of these jobs, he discovered a relic that had the power to store magic. Taking it to a craftsmen, Sarin had it built into the Magic Cannon Zephyrus, an artificial arm he got to replace his missing one, getting him back to full strength. After that, he decided to become a traveling dark mage, never staying in one place for to long. Dropping in on dark guilds and offering them assistance, Sarin earns his living doing the jobs others don't want to. Equipment ' Magic cannon "Zephyrus" -' The Weapon Sarin got to replace his missing left arm after it was severed by Peltin Geonova. It is incredibly durable, able to shrug off sword strikes with no damage, and perfectly emulates the movements of a real arm. Though extremely hard to do, if it ever where to become damaged, it will slowly repair itself similar to a real limb would heal. It boasts a set retractable claws on the fingers and a blade along the forearm, granting Sarin another means of attack. By charging it with magic, the claws and blade glow orange and become sharp enough to gouge through metal. The arm also has the ability to fire bursts of magic from it's palm, which Sarin refers to as his "Zephyus Gun". While small, it has firepower equal to that of a magic cannon, greatly increasing Sarin's offensive capabilities. Magic and ability's Wind-Make Magic- Sarin's primary means of attack, also the source of his nickname as the "Bloodstained Hurricane". His basic mode of attack is creating blades of wind to slash opponents, and strong gusts of wind to knock opponents around with. Sarin is also skilled enough to maneuver with his magic, granting him increased speed and the ability to fly. After loosing his arm, Sarin had to learn how to use his magic with only one hand. though it took him some time, he eventually became proficient enough with one hand casting, that he was considered to be back up to full strength. After gaining the Zephyrus, his training paid off greatly, effectively doubling his strength. *'Wind Make: Razor Storm' - A barrage of small wind blades Sarin creates to attack over a wide area. Though individually they are lacking in strength, Sarin figures the spells wide range and impressive cutting power more than make up for it. *'Wind Make: Blade Surge' - Sarin creates a sphere of wind that he is able to control remotely to follow targets, allowing for incredible accuracy. Rotating like a ball of razorblades, it causes damage by slashing and burrowing into anything that it gets close to. *'Wind Make: Typhoon Wall' - A defensive spell Sarin created to block projectiles, and keep opponents at a distance. Despite the fact that it was developed for combat, Sarin can use it to create barriers and trap opponents, limiting movement when he follows up with another offensive spell. *'Wind Make: Gale Sword' - Sarin creates a thin sword of wind to engage opponents at a multitude of ranges. It can be crafted into a sword like weapon for close range, or as a projectile spear that can drill through obstacles. The motion of the wind makes this attack mimic the destructive power of a chainsaw. *'Wind Make: Tempest Force' - Sarin generates a tornado with strength equal to an F4 hurricane. He can use this either as a defence against incoming projectile attacks, or launch it at targets as a means of attack. When attacking, Sarin focuses less on the cutting power of this spell, as opposed to many of his others, and instead relies simply on the shear force of the wind to crush opponents. *'Wind Make: Aero Divider' - A purely defensive spell that Sarin developed to fend off spells of a higher level where his Typhoon Wall spell would fail him. He will take a stance with one leg braced in front of the other with his hands pointed out as if in prayer, then emit a drill like formation around his arms that extends over his body. The idea is not to stop incoming spells, but to simply cut through them, diverting a majority of their force around himself instead of tackling it head on. *'Wind Make: Whirlwind Fang' - A more destructive spell that Sarin developed to attack from multiple directions at once. With his spell, Sarin will create a number of wolf shaped whirlwinds that he will then send after opponents. Their claws and fangs possess the same stopping power of his other spells, allowing them to rip through opponents and attack from all angles. *'Wind Make: Tornado Purge' A more tactical attack that Sarin employees to deal with large groups or to inflict incredible damage to structures. First, Sarin will create a massive tornado around himself to knock back opponents. the tornado itself is composed of an immeasurable number of wind blades that can boar through stone. Next, blades od wind will launch out from the tornado in all directions, tiring the surrounding area to pieces in the proses. Sarin will often reserve this spell for when he needs to inflict maximum damage to structures or to flush out opponents from hiding. Incredible Magic Levels - Through his years of training to use magic with just one arm, as well as being naturally talented with magic, has earned him incredible reserves of magic power to call on. This can allow him to cast low level spells seemingly without end, at the same time, disguising his true strength by not using much magic per spell. While not part of any true guild, his magic power could be argued to rival that of a mid-level Guild Ace. Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant - More so after losing his arm, Sarin has become incredibly skilled in fighting up close. He has a very results based fighting style; focusing on stunning blows with his fists followed by slashes from his claws or magic. Head-butts, twisting limbs, tearing flesh, anything to inflict pain and gain the upper hand is fair game for Sarin. This, combined with his brutal personality, make him a deadly force to meet in close combat. Impressive Physical Strength - Despite what one would expect from a user of a typically long range magic, Sarin boasts quite an impressive physic. Do to the fact the he will often engage in close combat with opponents, more so after gaining the Zephyrus cannon, Sarin has slowly improved on his strength from his young twenties. While not necessarily known for it, Sarin still possesses the strength to take on all but the most muscle bound opponents. Incredible Magic Skill - Through his time adapting to fight with just one arm, Sarin's skills in casting spells have increased to an incredible degree. After gaining his artificial arm, the intensity of his spells immediately went up. He has gotten to the point where he can cast low level spells without even moving, and create hurricane force winds with only one hand. A common use of his magic is to use the wind to change the direction of an attack to boost his evasive capabilities. For example, a projectile spell will appear to bend around Sarin, and he can repel physical striges by creating a path trough the air to ensure he remains uninjured. Stats Trivia *His nickname, Bloodstained Hurricane, comes from the song lyrics from Disturbed's Stricken. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Wind Magic User Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Human Category:Mercenary Category:Fairy Tail: Fallen Category:Antagonist